


Topological

by WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Артур уставился:— Получается, я вызвал демона, — сказал он. — Который существует, чтобы помочь мне?— Поддержать, — поправил Имс. — Но да, как я и сказал, я к твоим услугам.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Topological

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Topological](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902319) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 



— Почему здесь ноль? — спросил Артур. — Я не могу поделить это на ноль!

Его сосед по комнате вынул наушник из уха:

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Не обращай внимания, — вздохнул Артур.

— Ладно, — сказал сосед и вернул наушник на место.

Артур снял колпачок с ручки и нарисовал огромный крест на бумаге, лежащей перед ним. Почему-то его уравнение упиралось в ноль и это было в корне неправильно. И пока математики не открыли способ деления на ноль, выхода из этого тупика не предвидится.

— Чёртовы нули, — пробормотал Артур.

Он решил переключиться на другой предмет. Он убрал домашнее задание и вытащил задачи для занятия в понедельник.

Они как раз начали раздел о тепловом потоке через неизолированный цилиндр, и это отсутствие изоляции делало их уравнения совершенно _ужасными_.

Артур посмотрел на первое задание и решил сперва начертить диаграмму. Сначала — цилиндр, а затем штриховку в области поперечного сечения, а потом…

Тень легла на его лист. Артур нахмурился и поднял голову и быстро провёл линию через всю страницу. 

— Привет! — над ним навис человек, слегка улыбаясь. — Меня зовут Имс. К твоим услугам. 

Артур моргнул:

— Кто ты такой и как оказался в моей комнате?

— Что? — снова спросил сосед, в очередной раз вынимая наушник. — Прости, чувак, если тебе от меня что-то понадобится, то кинь в меня чем-нибудь.

Артур посмотрел на соседа, а потом перевёл взгляд на незнакомца, а потом снова на соседа.

— Ну, — начал он. — Я просто разговаривал сам с собой, не обращай на меня внимания.

— Ага, я понял, — ответил сосед. — Ты в своем репертуаре, чувак. — И снова вернул наушник на место.

Артур повернулся к мужчине, который продолжал стоять у стола и улыбаться.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил он снова.

— Я же сказал, — ответил мужчина. — Я Имс, и я к твоим услугам.

— И как ты попал сюда? — спросил Артур.

— Ты вызвал меня, пупсик, — Имс указал на заметки Артура.

Артур моргнул:

— Я что… ты что ли демон какой-то, прямиком с девятого круга ада?

— Только с седьмого, дорогой, — поправил его Имс. — И да, я с n-пространственной системы, если уж быть точным.

Артур решил, что у него поехала крыша от слишком долгого занятия математикой.

— Мне просто нужно выпить воды, — сказал он. — И, надеюсь, всё это пройдет.

Он собрался встать и пройти к своему мини-холодильнику, но Имс остановил его и протянул бутылку воды.

— Этого, — пробормотал Артур, оттопырив палец. — Точно не было в твоей руке секунду назад.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Имс. — Потому что оно было в холодильнике.

Артур медленно потянулся и взял бутылку. Открыл её и сделал пару глотков. Моргнул ещё пару раз. И да, Имс всё ещё стоял там.

— Это наконец-то случилось, — он утвердительно кивнул головой. — У меня поехала крыша.

Имс вздохнул.

— Вы, люди, такие драматичные. Присядь, пока не упал.

И Артуру больше ничего не оставалось сделать, кроме как сесть на место. Имс устроился на краю стола, прямо поверх его бумаг.

— Ты нисколько не сумасшедший, дорогой. Ты просто перегружен работой и голоден. И мы, демоны с n-пространственной системы, живем именно для того, чтобы поддерживать таких молодых, уставших, перегруженных и голодных интеллектуалов как ты.

Артур уставился на него в ответ:

— Получается, я вызвал демона, — сказал он. — Который существует, чтобы помогать мне?

— Поддерживать, — поправил Имс. — Но да, как я и сказал, я к твоим услугам.

Он величественно развел руками. Артур тактично сделал вид, что не заметил, как его рука прошла прямо сквозь стол и шкаф.

— Ладно, - сказал Артур. — Тогда, может быть, ты сможешь решить эту задачку за меня?

— Извини, но не могу. Это будет жульничеством, — Имс поджал губы.

— Ты же демон, — хмыкнул Артур.

— С высокими моральными стандартами, — заметил Имс.

— Вот как, — сухо произнес Артур. — Ни за что бы не подумал, что в n-измерениях есть место морали.

Имс кивнул:

— Мораль выходит за пределы пространства.

Артур засмеялся и решил просто принять ситуацию как есть. Бывали с ним и более странные вещи. Он облокотился на спинку стула и потянулся. Шея сильно затекла от того, что он так много сидел и горбился над своими конспектами и учебниками.

— Просто расслабься, — он услышал, как шепчет ему Имс, а затем пара теплых рук начала массировать его плечи и заднюю часть шеи.

— О боже, как же хорошо, — промычал Артур.

Имс хмыкнул и продолжил массаж.

— Так…, — медленно произнес Артур. — Как именно я вызвал тебя? Чтобы я ненароком снова это не повторил.

— О, для этого уже слишком поздно, — беспечно ответил Имс. — Ты открыл портал.

Артур напрягся, а затем резко сбросил руки Имса с плеч.

— Я открыл что?

Имс снова сел на край стола.

— Портал в нашу n- пространственную реальность. И позволь мне сказать тебе, пупсик, это была настоящая перестройка с n-пространств до всего лишь трёх, — он сморщил нос.

— И сколько же демонов я выпустил на волю в этот мир? — спросил Артур.

Имс пожал плечами.

— Даже и не знаю. Очень сложно считать в n-мерном пространстве. Не уследить за тем, кого уже считали, а кого нет.

— Но, если бы ты мог предположить? — настоял Артур. — Ты можешь прикинуть число в частях или процентах. Сколько демонов прошли через этот портал из твоего пространства? Пятьдесят процентов? Шестьдесят?

— Ох, нет, дорогой, — засмеялся Имс. — Все демоны. Пока мы с тобой здесь мило воркуем, демоны появляются в офисах и общежитиях по всему земному шару, предлагая свое содействие.

— Эй, Артур, — позвал сосед, вынимая наушники из ушей. — Я схожу с ума или в нашей комнате какой-то мужик?

Артур взглянул на Имса.

— Извини, — Имс слегка смутился. — Я немного отвлекся. Я верну свой щит обратно, да?

Сосед Артура попытался медленно моргнуть.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ты знаешь, я кажется реально устал, чувак, и уже начинаю видеть всякие вещи типа парней, исчезающих в воздухе, так что да, пойду я спать, пока не начал видеть галлюцинации типа танцующих собак или чего-то такого, да? Да.

И с этим он просто перевернулся на бок и укрылся одеялом по самую голову.

Артур посмотрел на Имса и вздохнул.

— Ну-с. Раз уж ты здесь, то постарайся хотя бы быть полезным.

Имс усмехнулся и сказал:

— Я живу, чтобы служить.

***

Артур вытащил свой диплом, чтобы снова на него посмотреть, а потом улыбнулся надписи об окончании с отличием выгравированной под его именем.

— Убери это, пока не заляпал, — мельтешил вокруг него Имс. — Мы поставим его в рамку, дорогой, и я не хочу, чтобы вчерашние крошки от Читос испортили его.

— Это мой диплом, Имс, — сказал Артур, выгнув бровь. — И если я захочу, чтобы на нем были Читос, то искупаю его в чипсах.

Имс фыркнул.

— Очень смешно, детка. Мы оба знаем, что без меня ты бы уже давно вылетел, так и не добравшись до выпускного класса.

— Но это все равно _мой_ диплом, — возразил Артур.

— Да, — согласился Имс. — Но и мой тоже. Я заслужил его каждым напитком, который приносил тебе, каждым пинком, с которым отправлял тебя поесть, потому что ты вечно забывал об этом. — Он вырвал диплом из рук Артура и бережно вернул в конверт. — Итак! Чем займёмся дальше, дорогой? Магистратура? Докторская степень?

Артур застонал.

— Даже не начинай. Я хочу вернуться домой и проспать целый год.

— Ох, — Имс заметно сник. — Ну, ладно. Если это и правда то, чего ты хочешь.

Артур закатил глаза и подтолкнул Имса плечом.

— Ну, может, не целый год, как получится. Хватит одной ночи. И когда я проснусь, ты сможешь показать мне свой тайный список колледжей, в которые я могу подать заявки. Но только после того, как я высплюсь.

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — сказал Имс с улыбкой. — Я навсегда к твоим услугам.


End file.
